A Touching Tragedy & New Romance (The Right Romance): Teddy's Duty
by AuthorAndrewCharlusPotter
Summary: A Touching Tragedy & New Romance (The Right Romance): Teddy's Duty. Sequel To 'A Touching Romance' by 'Violet Kefira.' This turns the previous story by Violet turned the Canon Harry/Ginny ship to an AU Harry/Hermione ship, this story starts out as AU Harry/Hermione ship & becomes Canon Harry/Ginny ship once again after realizing well someone fed them true love prevention potions


**A Touching Tragedy and New Romance (The Right Romance): Teddy's Duty.**

 **Sequel To 'A Touching Romance' by 'Violet Kefira.'**

 **A Touching Tragedy and New Romance (The Right Romance): Teddy's Duty.**

 **2003:**

 **3 Yrs after Harry's marriage to Hermione, the muggle way, Ginny was still alive barely but letting herself go to waste because if she couldn't have Harry she was wasting away, she no longer care about her appearance no longer cared about anything, she no longer had red vibrant hair, it was now grey. Somehow Ginny knew her live will be over soon and her family took her wand and locked her in room and put bars on her windows to make sure she can't committ suicide. So she decided the best way was to not, eat, drink use the bathroom or shower anymore. Ron and her other brothers try to well, talk to some sense into her, she never even visited her godson Teddy, she still owl-ordered him gifts and wrote him letters. After one bout of trying to get through with Ginny having her wand the batbogeys were vicious and required all the brothers to be hospitalized in St. Mungos for 3 months. After that. They knew they lost Ginny because she lost Harry. They were surprised at least that she didn't turn into a dark witch because she lost Harry.**

 **Meanwhile in Grimmauld Place.**

 **Teddy could read by the age of 2 long letters. Andromeda watched him read another letter from his godmother, Ginny Weasley. Teddy was an empath and could sense Ginny's heart and soul breaking. It took a hell of alot of talking to hide it from his grandmother and godfather, Harry Potter and his alternate godmother Hermione.**

 **Teddy decided to do a muggle custom and hoped he would be able to fix this mess.**

 **Teddy bowed beside his bed and clasped his hand and prayed to his parents hoping he could get some answers, Mother Nymphadora and Father Remus, help fix Ginny's heart and soul breaking, please let me help my godmother heal somehow someway, anyway and anyhow, I'm desperate, and I'm an empath, thanks for that mother. It's hard I sense true love from Hermione and Harry, but also Heart break and a soul break from Ginerva, my godmother. and Yes, Harry married Granger. I don't want to call her my real godmum, because she isn't no matter if she did marry Harry or not. I don't give a shite of what I have to do to fix this bloody damn mess. Please help me, anybody. I beg you. Amen.**

 **Andromeda overheard her grandson's prayers and when she saw the Weasley boys in St. Mungos' because of trying to get her to move on from Harry she tested the magic she performed and it was a soul magic and it was from a broken soul, she overheard her godson's talents and is blessed to have such a loving caring boy as her grandson, just like his parents. Andromeda prayed, as well, 'Do what you must Remus, Nymphadora, even if he has to steal my wand I'll allow it.'**

 **Andromeda went to bed and hoped all will be well in the morning and she saw Ginny looking more crone like than ever before last time she visited the burrow. It broke her tender heart to see a child, like that looking ages beyond ages. It's surprising the soul break allowed her to live this long but if it wasn't for the ambient magic surrounding the burrow she would've died a long time ago. Andromeda told Arthur and Molly and told them to expect their daughter to die within a few years after the incident because her heart was not only breaking her soul was too, and when a soul breaks there is no restoring it unless she gets what she wants and that want is and will always be Harry James Potter.**

 _ **Teddy's Dream:**_

 ** _Dream Grimmauld Place_**

 ** _Teddy woke up and mumbled, "Great another day of receiving letters from my godmother."_**

 ** _When Teddy got to the basement kitchen, he was surprised to not only his mum and dad, but James and Lily Potter along with Sirius Black and Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore himself._**

 ** _Remus said, "Hello, son."_**

 ** _Teddy rushed to his dad, "Daddy." and gave him a bear-hug._**

 ** _Remus said, "Oomph, Yes, I know you called we all heard you last night." returning the hug._**

 ** _Teddy said, "Really. Why are all of you here?"_**

 ** _James said, "Because son, you are messing with a Potter and Potter men are extremely stubborn."_**

 ** _Severus muttered, "You got that damn right, Potter. I mean James."_**

 ** _Albus said, "Boys behave."_**

 ** _James and Snape looked ashamed, "Sorry Headmaster." they said in unison._**

 ** _Lily and Dora laughed at their twin talk._**

 ** _Teddy said, "What do you need to talk to me about?"_**

 ** _Dora said, "Well, I see you learned to control your meta abilities. early on."_**

 ** _Teddy said, "Thanks mum."_**

 ** _Sirius said, "I'm surprised, my best friend and my cousin got together and had you. Wished I could've been alive to stop this problematic problem."_**

 ** _Albus said, "We all do Sirius. but first Teddy, Listen to James and Lily."_**

 ** _Teddy nodded, "I will Headmaster."_**

 ** _James kneeled down, "You are dealing with two stubborn families the Weasleys and the Potters, however you can't save your godmother, she is going to die. but once she does i want you to loose your temper and yell all sorts of obscenties at my son and his current wife. and tell everything. Leave Granger alive. Kill my son. using accidental magic, true you may have to sacrifice yourself for it. but it will be worth it having my son, so Lily and I can give him a stern damn talking too and maybe some yelling for breaking the Potter curse. If a potter breaks the Potter curse by marrying a non-red head and having a non-redheaded wife. They will go to wizarding hell after they visited limbo. Not only that the wizarding god ruler had plans of Harry marrying Ginerva and since he broke it he blasphemed the wizarding god Ruler Anderson, is his name. and his wife is Ruleress Compton-Anderson. Use the spell 'Accio Andromeda's wand.' grandmother's wand should work as well. Use the spell 'Conjurius fulgur una eternis' the spell is a lightning bolt and it will not stop until Harry feels pain and when it hits him, use your words and make them emotional and tell Harry it's his fault and Hermione's fault that she died because she was Heartbroken and soulbroken. Soulbroken people can't be healed unless they get what they want. Then if you want to kill Harry yourself use the spell 'Disintegratio Maxima Septum.' It will make Harry fell like his body has been disintegrated seven times. Your godmother will last a week more the letter you receive once you wake up will truly be your last letter today. Now say your goodbyes we will see you soon. The last spell will allow him to skip wizarding hell, but not from a tongue-lashing from us."_**

 ** _Teddy Dream Ends._**

 **Teddy woke up smiling knowing his plan, he can do wandless and disarm all the guests at once. Teddy got dressed and looked to the sky, "Thank you, Mum, Dad, Lily, James, I'll make you proud."**

 **Teddy received the letter as he predicted.**

 **1 week later. Teddy's was invited to Ginny's funeral. Not much was mentioned not even the heartbreak or soulbreak caused by Harry Potter.**

 **Kingsley said, "If anyone else has some more words they would like to say about the deceased Please come no matter how old you may be."**

 **Teddy stood up, "I will."**

 **Teddy went to stand behind the podium and waited until Kingsley sat down in front.**

 **Teddy cleared his throat and reached his body and let his wandless magic show and casted 'Expelliarmus Maximus Omnium as well as stickingus permenlius on all of the chairs and everyone's shoes at the same time. Everyone's wand flew through the hair and rained behind him. 'Accio grandmum's wand.' His torquoise hair was standing on it's ends with anger coursing through his veins. Yelled, "GODFATHER YOU CAUSED GODMOTHER GINERVA'S DEATH, BECAUSE YOU BROKE HER HEART AND NOT ONLY DID YOU BREAK HER HEART YOU BROKE HER SOUL AS WELL. I WILL NO LONGER CALL YOU MY FAMILY. YOU DESERVE TO DIE FOR WHAT YOU DID TO HER. YOU BROKE THE POTTER FAMILY CURSE AND WHEN A POTTER BREAKS THE POTTER FAMILY CURSE THEY GO TO WIZARDING HELL AND IF A POTTER DOESN'T MARRY A REDHEAD THEY GO TO WIZARDING HELL. WHY DO YOU THINK YOU DIDN'T SEE YOUR 11TH GREAT GRANDFATHER IN THE MIRROR OF ERISED YOU SAW ALL OF YOUR ANCESTORS UP TO GODRIC GRYFFINDOR. I'M PISSED AT YOU AND YOU WILL DIE TODAY. TEDDY POINTED HIS WAND AT HARRY AND CHANTED. 'CONJURIUS FULGUR UNA EXTERNIS.' YOU ARE DAMN LUCKY I'M DOING YOUR TORTURE HERE ON EARTH. GODFATHER. HARRY WAS LIFTED INTO THE AIR AND SCREAMING BLOODY MURDER. SCREAMING FOR TEDDY TO STOP. AND HARRY SAW IN HIS EYES DISAPPOINTMENT AND WANT REVENGE. "SORRY HARRY I'M UNDER DUTIES FROM YOUR FATHER JAMES POTTER. HE TOLD ME TO KILL YOU BECAUSE YOU BROKE THE POTTER CURSE AND IF I KILL YOU USING A CERTAIN SPELL, PROMISE ME YOU'LL GO BACK IN TIME AND MAKE SURE YOU MARRY GINERVA NO MATTER WHAT. I DON'T GIVE A DAMN SHITE WHO YOU LOVE MORE DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME.**

 **Harry screamed, "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" YES TEDDY I UNDERSTAND I'M SORRY."**

 **TEDDY NODDED SAID, "LOOK INTO MY EYES."**

 **HARRY GRITTED HIS TEETH AND LOOKED INTO HIS GODSON'S EYES. Teddy saw the truth in Harry's eyes.**

 **Teddy said, "Very well, then." 'Disintegratio Maxima Septem.'**

 **Harry's body then disintegrated into bone dust and Teddy collapsed onto the ground unconscious but alive knowing he may receive the dementors kiss or in Azkaban, but he doesn't care he killed his godfather as that is what he deserved for breaking his godmother's heart and soul."**

 **Limbo...**

 **Harry was wearing a white robe.**

 **Lily Potter formerly Evans were bearing down on him, and yelled, "HARRY JAMES POTTER, HOW DARE YOU MARRY SOMEONE WHO ISN'T A REDHEAD. YOU ARE DAMN LUCKY TEDDY KILLED TO ALLOW YOU SKIP WIZARDING HELL." His mother kicked him in balls. his stomach and smacked him repeated and punched him the face. If you weren't my son, I would be like Vernon and Petunia just for breaking a damn curse. I'm very disappointed in you. Read the book."**

 **Harry got up and read the book.**

 **Harry James Potter-  
Expected Birth: July 31, 1980  
Actual Birth: July 31, 1980  
Expected Death: July 31, 2100 (If married to Ginerva Weasley), July 31, 2004(If married to anyone else other than Ginerva Weasley)  
Actual Death: Aug 11, 2003.  
Expected Girlfriends: Cho Elizabeth Chang, Ginerva Molly Weasley (ONLY)  
Actual Girlfriends: Cho Elizabeth Chang, Ginerva Molly Weasley, Hermione Jean Granger.  
Expected Fiancee: Ginerva Molly Weasley.  
Actual Fiancee: Hermione Jean Granger.  
Expected Wife: Ginerva Molly Weasley  
Actual Wife: Hermione Jean Granger.**

 **Note from the wizarding god: If you don't follow the expected rules normally you will be sent straight down to wizarding rule, but considering Teddy used Disintegratio Maxima Septem on you. You will be going back down to your past, you will change your mind about attending school. Your mum and dad has already sent Ginerva back to the past already and obliviated her memory and add an extra safety spell to make sure you and her end up together. I'm very disappointed in you. for disobey and blaspheming and messing with my damn plans. if you mess with plans again,. I will not be so generous."**

 **Harry closed the book and nodded his affirmation.**

 **James pulled out his wand and pointed at Harry.**

 **and casted oblivatus maximus, restart right before you decided to go back to school, anima vinculum eternallius in omnium parallelius, alternus, fanus fictionus et canonius mundos,Ginerva Molly Weasley.**

 **A golden light shot out of James's wand and surround Harry and with a Pop he disappeared from sight.**

 **James sighed, "I hope it gets fixed this time."**

 **Lily said, "You and me both dear, you and me both."**

 **1998 Aug 4.**

 **Harry woke up from nightmare but he can't remember it, it was 4 weeks before it was to go back to school. He wanted to go back, but in his heart he knew he needed to ask.**

 **Harry knew he was in sweating pajamas and muttered, "I thought, after Voldemort I would stop having nightmares even though I can't remember them. Which is odd, but then again he never passed Occlumency training with Snape and all. So it made sense."**

 **Harry went to the bathroom and splashed water on his face and decided to go to the kitchen and make some hot chocolate. knowing Chocolate will calm his nerves better than tea ever did.**

 **Harry heard someone and saw Molly Weasley, Ginny's mum.**

 **Molly smiled, "Hey dear, couldn't sleep."**

 **Harry said, "Yeah, it feels, like i had a nightmare, like something similar but I was the evil and I was killed by my own relative. which is well weird."**

 **Molly said, "odd dream, can you tell me."**

 **Harry said, "It feels, like one of my worst fears came true, that I truly caused someones death by not being with them, but I can't imagine why someone will kill me for that reason."**

 **Molly raised and eyebrow, "Harry, you know what I think it's your family sending you a warning from a future that you choose someone else your dead parents didn't approve of. and married her instead of someone they did. I have known the Potters a long time. Though they told us never to tell their kids this unless there is no other way. or if the goblins don't allow them into the bank."**

 **Harry said, "Yeah, Bill's still working on the goblins I seriously doubt, i could get any money out of there or not. So what did my ancestor tell you."**

 **Molly smiled sadly, "First of all, you will always be welcome here no matter what, remember that. Second, well, don't blame your parents, blame Godric for this particular curse but also place the blame on Ruler and Ruleress."**

 **Harry questioned, "The Wizarding God and Goddess?"**

 **Molly nodded, "Correct. 3rd, don't blame yourself and don't confuse love with fancy and all either."**

 **Harry said, "Molly are you stalling."**

 **Molly laughed, "Yes, I guess I am, because I don't want you angry with me or anything. Promise you won't get angry."**

 **Harry swallowed nervous if Molly was asking him not to get angry well, he better be careful, "I promise, Molly."**

 **Molly smiled, "Good. Remember what Sirius and Remus said about the Potter curse that all Potters fall in love with redheads.(Harry nodded), They left something out, that they hoped to tell you before it was too late. If you married someone who isn't a redhead and when you die you won't be going to wizarding heaven because the wizarding god has plans for all Potters to marry certain redheads. You will be going to wizarding hell, if you don't marry a redhead. You can even ask your parent's portrait in your family vault this as well, too. Since you told us you were a prophecized child. Then there is something else you need to know. Prophecized children are supposed to marry special number children. go to your family vault look up your great grandfather Andrew James Potter born: July 31, 1781, 200 yrs before your birthdate and his wife is lost to time. but I guarantee you'll find out his wife, use the spell 'revealio Andrew James Potter's wife.'**

 **Harry nodded, "If I can ever get into my vaults and all. I will is there anything else."**

 **Molly said, "The only way for a Potter to not marry escape the Potter curse is by being a natural redhead themselves like Godric Gryffindor was a redhead and he married a dark-haired beauty but the rest of his male descendant always had black-hair and always had to marry a red head beauty no matter what, the females born into the potter family were always redheads and could marry any boy with any hair color. True it may not seem fair. but it's the curse you have to follow unless you want to have a good earthly life but a torturous afterlife."**

 **Harry felt tingling remembering lightning hitting from a wand and he only remember the pain not what the reason was.**

 **Harry said, "Thanks, Molly."**

 **Harry was staring into the fire when someone else appeared in the sitting room. Ginny.**

 **Ginny asked, "Knut for your thoughts."**

 **Harry said, "Just thinking, if I can't get my money out of my vaults I didn't see a way to go back to school and besides i'm lost at what to do."**

 **Ginny said, "Harry Potter, lost. That'll be a front-page news."**

 **Harry scowled but soften. Harry looked her up and down and he still loved her and he hopes she does too. "Ginny, do you plan on going back to school?"**

 **Ginny said, "After last year, no. You?"**

 **Harry said, "I'm not sure yet, give me til your birthday then I'll tell you, but first can we get back together?"**

 **Ginny said, "Yes. I expect you to tell me all about what you've been up to this last year and leave nothing out."**

 **Harry nodded, "I promise that will be one of your birthday presents."**

 **Bill came down and yawned, "Good morning Harry, Firefly."**

 **Hary said, "Morning, Bill, Have you got me cleared to go to Gringotts in my family vaults."**

 **Bill said, "Not yet, but I should be able to swing it by my sister's birthday hopefully two days before."**

 **Harry said, "Bill may I talk with you outside in the orchard."**

 **Bill smirked and decided to tease Harry a bit, "You want me to give you the talk?"**

 **Harry blushed red, "Good Godric, I already had the talk by Remus and Sirius."**

 **Bill laughed, "I'm just messing with you, Potter, you are too easy. Let's talk."**

 **The orchard**

 **Bill said, "So Harry, what is it you want to talk to me about?"**

 **Harry said, "That's the thing, I don't know." then all of sudden Harry went eyes glew white.**

 _ **Seven of seven betrayed by brown haired female friend, betrayed by Gryffindor Blood of messy black hair.**_

 _ **Gryffindor Blood of messy black marries brown hair female friend of seven of seven.**_

 _ **Three to Five years later, Seven of Seven break of heart and soul and dies.**_

 _ **Family of seven of seven buries seven of seven**_

 _ **Gryffindor blood of messy black hair is murdered by his son of God of Gryffindor Blood of messy black hair during seven of seven pire.**_

 _ **Gryffindor blood of messy black hair must marry Seven of Seven**_

 _ **to prevent the mistakes of the past from happening again.**_

 _ **Gryffindor Blood of messy black hair must marry seven of seven**_

 _ **to prevent Gryffindor Blood of messy black hair from going to**_

 _ **hell of wizarding.**_

 _ **Gryffindor Blood of messy black hair must marry seven of seven by the marriage of blood and the bonds of soul.**_

 _ **to prevent the mistakes of the past from happening again.**_

 _ **The sixth of seven must marry the brown haired female friend of seven of seven. to make sure**_

 _ **the betrayal never happens this time."**_

 **Bill paled as he pieced the prophecy together, the betrayal already happened in one timeline. This timeline is Harry's second if he pieced it together properly it means that in the previous timeline Harry married Hermione and caused Ginny's heart and soul to break. and soulbreaks can't be healed and he never seen a soul break person living passed a month after the heartbreak happens. Harry was murdered by Teddy. In order to prevent the mistakes of the past from happening again, Ron must marry Hermione. Harry must marry Ginny no matter what. Harry collapsed into Bill's arms.**

 **Bill grabbed one of Harry's arms and took some of his blood and healed, hopefully the blood won't be needed. but better safe than sorry. He put the vial of blood in his robes and renerverated Harry.**

 **Harry said, "Bill why am I laying on the ground?"**

 **Bill said, "You passed out."**

 **Harry said, "Hmm. Oh well. Can we get back to what I want to talk to you about?"**

 **Bill nodded, "Sure what do you want?"**

 **Harry said,"First, I want to know if I can have your blessing to ask for your sister's hand in marriage."**

 **Bill smiled and thought 'maybe the blood won't need to be needed.' "Yes, Harry, you have, my blessing, Charlie's, Percy, if Fred was here he would give it to you and George's the only one whom I don't speak for is Ronald. considering his temper."**

 **Harry nodded, "Thought as much."**

 **Harry and Bill talked more about mundane things like getting back into his vault and all.**

 **Harry frowned and Bill looking suspiciously at him.**

 **Harry was wondering what happened, the only explanation is he gave a prophecy and he doesn't even remember it.**

 **But why wouldn't Bill have told him.**

 **Harry knew it must be something bad if Bill found out something that isn't worth mentioning to the person who gave it in the first place.**

 **Harry went back to his room and changed the sheets on his camp bed and all. Took them down to the laundry and washed them by hand outside giving him sometime to think things through. Bill, Charlie and Percy were inside, while Ginny was out flying with her brothers Fred, George, Ron and Hermione was watching them fly.**

 **Inside the Burrow.**

 **Arthur, Molly, Bill, Percy and Charlie were arguing. Unknownst to any of Charlie is actually Ron from another dimension that took the place of this world's Charlie because the actual charlie was a still birth or died a few days after he was born.**

 **Charlie said, "What you mean Harry gave a prophecy. I thought we were done with dark lords."**

 **Bill said, "Yes, I know, Charlie, but still the prophecy wasn't recited for no damn reason."**

 **Arthur said, "Son, can you tell us the prophecy?"**

 **Bill nodded, "Yes, but it involves afterlife time travel to the past so part of it has already passed in the future, and we need to fix the problem now."**

 **Percy said, "You aren't making any sense William."**

 **Bill said, 'Accio Pensieve.'**

 **A pensieve comes flying through and lands in Bills grasp.**

 **Bill puts his wand to his temple and extracts the prophecy.**

 **3-D ghostlike Harry Potter shown up above the pensieve and recited the prophecy in a raspy, hoarse voice.**

 _ **'** **Seven of seven betrayed by brown haired female friend, betrayed by Gryffindor Blood of messy black hair.**_

 _ **Gryffindor Blood of messy black marries brown hair female friend of seven of seven.**_

 _ **Three to Five years later, Seven of Seven break of heart and soul and dies.**_

 _ **Family of seven of seven buries seven of seven**_

 _ **Gryffindor blood of messy black hair is murdered by his son of God of Gryffindor Blood of messy black hair during seven of seven pire.**_

 _ **The above has passed now but fulfill the below**_

 _ **Gryffindor blood of messy black hair must marry Seven of Seven**_

 _ **to prevent the mistakes of the past from happening again.**_

 _ **Gryffindor Blood of messy black hair must marry seven of seven**_

 _ **to prevent Gryffindor Blood of messy black hair from going to**_

 _ **hell of wizarding.**_

 _ **Gryffindor Blood of messy black hair must marry seven of seven by the marriage of blood and the bonds of soul.**_

 _ **to prevent the mistakes of the past from happening again.**_

 _ **The sixth of seven must marry the brown haired female friend of seven of seven. to make sure**_

 _ **the betrayal never happens this time.'**_

 **Arthur and Molly paled, along with Percy and Charlie.**

 **Charlie paced, "This is not good, this is not good."**

 **Bill said, "What the devil is wrong with you bro."**

 **Charlie smirked, "Mum, Dad, I know you hate during pureblood traditions, but I'm afraid you must."**

 **Molly said, "No."**

 **Percy said, "Yes, mother, what's to stop Potter from betraying our sister again."**

 **Arthur said, "There must be another way son."**

 **Percy thought about and nodded, "Hermaphrodite."**

 **Molly asked, "Excuse me."**

 **Percy said, "In order to prevent the way i see, it to combine Harry and Ginerva's body together. and she will become a hermaphrodite with full reproductive organs of both sexes. I serious doubt she wishes to have that., nor do you wish to have a weird birth defect for a daughter."**

 **Arthur said, "Are you sure there is no other way son."**

 **Percy nodded, "I'm positive father. I suggest a blood betrothal contract with stipulations that you can't move on and you can't change your mind once you signed the contract if you break this contract death comes for whomever broke the contract. It doesn't matter if an unfriendly causes them to break the contract, they will get punished for giving in."**

 **Molly nodded, "Bill can you set up a betrothal appointment with goblins? Knowing Harry can't get to his vaults perhaps this might be a way to win the goblins favor."**

 **Bill nodded, "Consider it done."**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Two days later, unbreakable blood betrothal contract**

 **Aug 6, 1998.**

 **Bill said, "Hello, Ginny, Harry ready to go to Gringotts."**

 **Hermione said, "Can we go shopping now, since Harry has his vault back, I always want to go shopping with my friends."**

 **Bill grimaced, "Buggers are still giving us a damn hard time, but I asked for Harry's inheritence reading of his accounts or what is it called again in the muggle world?"**

 **Hermione answered, "A statement?"**

 **Bill nodded, "That's right a statement. Ginny's going because she wants to set up an account. Mum doesn't want her to as well this way I kill two birds with one stone, yes I used a muggle saying. You'll have to wait a while longer."**

 **Hermione nodded, "Very well then."**

 **Bill, Harry and Ginny flooed to Gringotts.**

 **Gringotts**

 **Ragnok said, "Cursebreaker Weasley, escort your guests to the office."**

 **Bill escorted Harry and Ginny to the office.**

 **Ragnok said, "Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley, you are here on the behalf of a prophecy given just two days ago but I will play you the middle part.**

 **'Gryffindor Blood of messy black hair must be married by blood and bond of soul to the seventh of the seven.'**

 **The full prophecy speaks of a mistake that costs the Gryffindor Blood of messy black hair is life and afterlife. In other words it's a time-traveling prophecy while the first half has already been fulfilled 3 to 5 yrs into the future. Well, let's just say some mistakes are bound to happen when dealing with fanfiction authors creating your stories and wanted you two to marry someone else, or die a horribly painful demise. Not to worry Lord Potter, when they die they will feel the brunt of the wizarding's god wrath."  
**

 **Harry asked, "What are we here for actually, then?"**

 **Bill answered, "I know my sister doesn't want to be married when she's sixteen turning seventeen do you?"**

 **Ginny blushed, "No. But I wouldn't mind 20 yrs old."**

 **Bill nodded, "Exactly but I have had to dig through the old files to find an excellent betrothal bond for the two of you, just in case on of you goes back to school, it prevents anybody trying to break the bond, by shameless flirting when the other betrothed or intended, the intended will be immediately apparated away from the problem area here or right next to his lovely mate."**

 **Ginny said, "Mum and Dad would never go for this Bill."**

 **Bill answered, "i actually told them the full prophecy and they are all up for it."**

 **Ginny asked, "Really?"**

 **Bill nodded, "Really now Harry, the contract is an unbreakable blood contract that if either of you break any stipulations on this contract, you will both lose your lives."**

 **Harry asked, "is this really necessary Bill?"**

 **Bill said, "I'm afraid it is Harry."**

 **Harry read the contract and there was no loopholes for escaping with his life intact, if that is what the family want.**

 **Ragnok said, "You will also have to sign using a blood quill Lord Potter, Miss Weasley."**

 **Harry and Ginny signed and dated feeling pain in the back of their left hands. seven times to make a point to Lord Potter and Miss Weasley.**

 **Ragnok said, "Now you are here, now I can allow you to your vaults, Lord Potter, but I have a hunch Cursebreaker Weasley wants to speak with you, before you travel down."**

 **Bill nodded, "He's right."**

 **Harry said,"Wait for us in the cart, Gin."**

 **Ginny kissed his cheek and went to wait in the cart.**

 **Bill said, "Potter, don't break my sister's heart."**

 **Harry said, "Bill I will never."**

 **Bill asked, "Do you want to hear the full prophecy."**

 **Harry said, "Yes."**

 **Bill sighed, "Very well, then, but don't say I didn't warn you."**

 **Bill played the full prophecy for Harry to hear and he pieced together the prophecy himself.**

 **Bill said, "Now do you understand, why I question your motives."**

 **Harry nodded, "Yes, Cursebreaker Weasley, I feel ashamed my future self went after Hermione, (gags). I'm glad Teddy murdered the future self and allowed me to repeat this particular, but do you have any guesses on what changed?"**

 **Bill said, "My guess you went back to school with Hermione, Ginny being as such as she is, is a jealous girlfriend, jealous like Thomas. Remember I spent sometime with Dean at the cottage during the war. and well. She is jealous like him and she would've given you a no touchy touchy potion which will prevent Hermione from coming on to you and all. That is my guess that you changed your mind and broke up with you. According to the prophecy not only was her heart broken, her soul also broke and when a soul breaks, they don't have the will to live. I believe my future self and the rest of her brothers, including tried to get her to move on and we ended up in st. mungos for 3 months. She lost the vibrant red hair and aged like a cat lady worse than Miss Figg, more crone-like. I'm an aura-reader, Potter. I can see sometimes into the future if that happened and I'm pissed that you moved on from Ginny, but am glad that Teddy murdered you, but disintegrating your body to dust. Bone dust, that is how angry Teddy was I'm willing to bet your family was too."**

 **Harry said, "Well, then I won't go back to school, then I'll find something else to do. I don't even want to bother with potions so, I guess I'll have to do Quidditch, Ron did say the Canons were looking for a seeker, yeah, If the Harpies were co-ed and I would've joined them instead."**

 **Bill smiled, "To play with Ginny?"**

 **Harry blushed, "Yes."**

 **Bill clapped him on the back, "Good man."**

 **Bill muttered, "Hopefully I can get the Harpies to change their stance on marriage."**

 **Bill and Harry made it to the carts with Ginny waiting for them and they made it down to vault 011. Potter Family Vault.**

 **Harry asked, "I'm getting some galleons and looking for my parent's portrait."**

 **Harry got two bottomless bags and filled them with galleons and gave one to Ginny.**

 **Harry said, "Ginny, we're betrothed, now, it's your money, too. I understand that you may not want some, but please take it for me." Giving her his best pleading look. Ginny sighed, "Fine, but I'll put the others in my new vault which I'll be opening soon."**

 **Harry said, "Fine with me. You do realize once you marry you are going to have to name change the vault's name and then either combine it with either my trust vault 687, or this vault."**

 **Ginny said, "I'll use the trust vault then thank you, because while I like quidditch the dive was a little bit too steep for me."**

 **Harry nodded, "Very well Then. Ah ha. found you."**

 **Harry read the script at the bottom of the portrait. and said, 'Activatio.' and the Portrait woke up.**

 **James said, "Hello, son."**

 **Harry smiled, "You know who I am?"**

 **Lily laughed, "Of course we do sweetie this portrait was made just a few short weeks after you turned 1 yrs old. I see you have questions for us honey."**

 **Harry blushed and said 'Muffliato' on his mouth and parents."**

 **Harry said, "Sorry about that mum, but my betrothed or intended."**

 **James scoffed, "They both mean the same thing son, but if you want to use the blood traitor way, use intended or fiancee."**

 **Harry said, "I thought, it was friendship, girlfriend-boyfriend next, then betrothal, then engagement, then marriage."**

 **James cursed, "Damn. I thought Sirius would've left you ignorant and all."**

 **Harry laughed, "He did, but the goblins helped. But the thing i was wondering the Potter Curse and Afterlife."**

 **James sighed and rubbed the bridge between his nose., "yes, son, you have to marry a redhead in order to avoid going to wizarding hell, who is your betrothed."**

 **Harry smiled, "Ginerva Molly Weasley. Arthur and Molly's daughter."**

 **James and Lily were surprised but grinning like Cheshire cats.**

 **Lily said, "I thought they were against betrothals?"**

 **Harry said, 'Normally they are, but there was a prophecy that well, I'll let you figure it out."**

 **Harry recited the prophecy to his parents.**

 **James smiled, "Way to go Teddy. Yes, I would say, if you believe something was your fault and it really was this time how would you feel, stunned, defenseless or both?"**

 **Harry said, "Both at the same time."**

 **Lily asked, "Is the betrothal fool-proof?"**

 **Harry nodded, "Yes, Mum it's an unbreakable blood betrothal contract that we had to sign and date seven times."**

 **Lily said, "It was Molly's eldest son that was making sure. Wasn't it."**

 **Harry asked, "How?"**

 **Lily said, "I'm an aura reader too, Harry. Yes, you will not move on from Ginny this time, like you did in the past, thank fully. If you do remember we will either kill you in person or in your dreams. and when you die in a dream you die in real life. Follow the path the paper tells you to take."**

 **James said, "Son, go over there and use your blood and Miss Weasley's blood and if you wish to propose now, it will be fine. but if not, then oh well."**

 **Harry nodded, "Alright then."**

 **Harry canceled the spell and walked back, "I hope you don't mind me having a private chat with my parents."**

 **Bill smiled, "Not at all."**

 **Ginny shook her head, "Nah."**

 **Bill said, "But there's this box over there that I couldn't open and Ginny couldn't open. Perhaps you could."**

 **Harry nodded and went to the box and question, "What types of rings are these, Bill?"**

 **Bill gasped, "Merlin, those are soulmate rings and they are extremely dangerous. Where did your family get them."**

 **Ginny asked, "How can soulmate rings be dangerous."**

 **Lily piped up from her portrait, "Soulmate rings are quite dangerous the last Potter who were them was Andrew James Potter born July 31, 1780 and died July 31, 1900."**

 **Bill asked, "Harry's past life?"**

 **Lily nodded, "Correct William. Smarter than you look with long hair and all."**

 **Harry laughed, Ginny giggled, Bill humphed.**

 **Lily asked, "Why haven't you told Ginny her past life yet, her sixth great-aunt Katherine Anna Weasley."**

 **Bill said, "Because we haven't found who she married and all."**

 **Lily smiled, "There is a Potter family tapestry in the back of the vault, Harry you know what to do."**

 **Harry went back and saw the family tapestry and all Potter did indeed marry redheads most of them had bb and mb,(Betrothal bond and marriage) Andrew and his unknown wife, had three lines with the initials unbbbb, mbbb,sbbmb.(Unbreakable blood betrothal bond, Marriage bond by blood, soul bond, by marriage bond.) As soon as he read the key chart for the initials translation.**

 **Harry place his hand on the tapestry and said, "Revealio Andrew James Potter's wife."**

 **Then the blackened area restored itself and the names did as well too.**

 **Bill's eyes widened but smiled.**

 **Ginny felt her heart flip up and down inside her chest once she read the birthday of Andrew's wife Aug 11, 1781 and died Aug 11,1901.**

 **The name said, Katherine Anna Potter, formerly Weasley. Then the picture restored itself to reveal an exact look alike of Ginny. Ginny thought her smile would fall of her face because she was so happy.**

 **Bill said, "Congratulations, Little sis, your past life married a Potter."**

 **Ginny blushed deeply.**

 **Harry smiled and blushed a little as well.**

 **Harry, Bill and Ginny returned to the portrait.**

 **James said, "I take it you saw your past life Harry and Ginny saw hers."**

 **Ginny blushed, "Yeah. it was odd but cool."**

 **James and Lily laughed.**

 **Lily said, "There is a reason why we shown you three."**

 **Bill asked, "Harry I would like to speak with your parents alone and what was that spell, you used never heard of it."**

 **Harry said, "It was muffliato. and fine with me gives me more time to search around here and I got the soulmate rings. So we are fine. but...(whispers) in Bill's ear 'I would like Ginny's blood for one of them and my blood for the other.'**

 **Bill said, "Alright then. You will be sleeping in my and charlie's room move out of Ronald's don't allow anymore people, Charlie will switch rooms and share with Ron just in case."**

 **Harry eyed him curiously.**

 **Bill said, "Soulmate rings are well finicky."**

 **Lily said, "He's right, say if you put a ring on Ginny and she's your soulmate she will live however if someone sabotaged your ring and your weren't their soulmate. Well, it will glow red as soon as you received the ring and when it glows red you will die within a month because within the ring contains slow acting basilisk venom, it will only activate if you and your current relationship are not soulmates."**

 **Bill asked, "what if they have a soulmate prevention potion on them."**

 **Lily said, "I was a spell creater William and an Unspeakable, i knew Unspeakable Thor, though you may know of him, by another famous name in Alchemy."**

 **Harry whispered, "The Flamels."**

 **Lily said, "Correct, sweetie. However the stone and their long-life was just a simple ruse because they are a soul bonded couple a natural soul bonded couple, Soul Bonds make you and the bond-mate septieternal."**

 **Bill said, "Wow. The spell."**

 **Lily said, "Of course. 'Cleansio omnium bad potios maxima.'**

 **Bill did the spell on Harry and Harry felt a hell of a lot better. and repeated the process with Ginny.**

 **Bill asked, "How do you feel?"**

 **Harry said, "I feel as though as a burden's been lifted off my shoulders."**

 **Ginny nodded, "I feel the same."**

 **Lily said, "Soulmate rings will be known as promise rings. They aren't engagement rings unless you want them to be. I suggest doing them and wearing them now."**

 **Bill nodded, "Harry, place meaning levitate one of the soulmate rings on the coffee the coffee table protected from blood stains?"**

 **James nodded, "It will be absorbed and make the furniture stronger and less rotten."**

 **Bill nodded, "Nice spell."**

 **Harry levitated the one of the rings and placed it on the table.**

 **Bill said, "After you passed out I took some of your blood, just in case you broke the you know what again."**

 **Harry nodded, "I understand William. I ask you to refrain speaking of that while in presence of well, you know."**

 **Bill said, "she's fine she's been distracted somehow."**

 **Lily said, "That was my doing, yes she can't hear you. I'm very disappointed in your previous future self, Harry."**

 **Harry sighed, "I know I'm disappointed in my future self as well, at least hopefully this time he gets a second chance with the right person this time."**

 **Lily nodded, "Let's pray."**

 **Bill took out the blood vial of Harry's blood and pour it onto the ring and the ring glowed for a while and Harry levitated into a single ring box. and closed it.**

 **Bill cleaned the table using the scourgify charm just in case and Harry levitated another ring onto the table.**

 **Bill said, "Gin, come here please."**

 **Ginny said, "Yes, Bill."**

 **Bill said, "Give me your hand, if you want to use the ring on the table we need your blood."**

 **Ginny nodded, "Give me the knife."**

 **Bill handed her an athame Ginny use the knife and slashed her hand letting the blood pool into her palm and then flipped it over and the ring glew and once it finished glowing the ring was levitated by Harry into another single ring box.**

 **Harry said, "Ginny, do you want to use the rings now, or wait."**

 **Ginny looked at the ring box and made her decision, "now and remember Potter these rings are promise rings. Not engagment rings. Alright?"**

 **Harry nodded, "Yes, Ginny."**

 **Ginny grabbed her ring from the box, the ring with her blood inside the ring and slowly slid it onto Harry's left hand ring finger and once it settled, it glew golden.**

 **Bill breathed a sigh of relief.**

 **Harry took the ring from the box, the ring with his blood inside the ring and slowly slid it onto Ginny's left hand ring finger and once it settled, it glew golden.**

 **Bill breathed another sigh of relief, "Congrats, Harry, Ginny you are true soulmates. Magical Soulmate must be together romantically no ifs ands or butts about, if 1/2 of a magical soulmate leave the other half, for another, not only will the one who left behind, will be heart broken, but also soul broken, meaning, they will age at least 150 yrs within 3 yrs, they will lose the will to live, they will no longer, eat, drink, or be social any longer, they would be brooding and moody until the other half returns, and if the other half never returns the other half will be murdered by a living relative of the living half who heartbroke and soulbroke the other."**

 **Ginny decided to use one of the engagement rings in the box. and they will be using the wedding bands as well from Andrew James Potter and Katherine Anna Weasley Potter.**

 **Bill, Harry and Ginny floo back to the Burrow after eating at The Leaky Cauldron didn't want to take any chances."**

 **Bill said, "Excuse me I need to talk to Charles for a bit. Switch rooms with Harry, Charlie."**

 **Charlie nodded, "Sure."**

 **Charlie moved Harry's things out of Ron's room and moved into the room he shared with Bill and moved his own things into Ron's room.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Harry's Nightmare, Ginny's Birthday and Harry's Proposal.**

 **Harry had a nightmare about Voldemort again and the other stuff he just learned and an evil best friend.**

 **Bill shook Harry, "Wake up, Harry, Wake Up Potter."**

 **Harry shot awake in a sweat covered bed and sheets.**

 **Bill asked, "what was the dream about?"**

 **Harry said, "My death from an alternate timeline, no not the previous one the prophecy came from another one, where there were two accomplices that fed me and Ginny the soul bond prevention potion."**

 **Bill asked, "Who was it?"**

 **Harry said, "Hermione and Dean."**

 **Bill nodded, "Why don't you head down to the parlour and get some tea?"**

 **Harry nodded, "I will. Can you put up a ward around the burrow that prevents Polyjuice from entering the land and if they are already inside, make the polyjuice taking person revert to their original self."**

 **Bill nodded, "I will. I'll be down there shortly."**

 **Bill started with his room and then finally his sisters and Hermione under a disillusionment charm and then the remainder of the house.**

 **Bill saw Harry sitting at the fire staring into the hearth.**

 **Ginny came down and made sure Hermione was asleep, she had the same dream as Harry."**

 **Bill smiled, "Good the right person."**

 **Ginny looked at Bill like he grew two heads.**

 **Bill said, "Sorry, Short stuff, soulmate share dreams as well, and some times share sight too."**

 **Harry thought and Ginny thought about sharing each other's sight and blushed. Bill laughed.**

 **Bill said, "Yes. We need to find out who gave you the soul bond prevention potion."**

 **Harry scowled, "Dean Thomas and maybe Hermione."**

 **Bill said, "I understand Dean, but Hermione, really?"**

 **Harry sighed, "You'd be surprised, me and Ron are apart of her plans of a perfect life in the wizarding world what I recall from my dream and I really hope it isn't true but my gut says it is. I have a hunch Hermione made Dean break up with Ginny, in order for me to date Ginny during that time frame, so well, I would be able to know what love felt like in order to defeat Tom Riddle aka Voldemort."**

 **Bill said, "You really think that's a possibility?"**

 **Ginny asked rubbing the bridge of her nose, "Bill, what do you know about soul bonded couples?"**

 **Bill said, "They are already married as soon as they share their first kiss and confess their love, they both have to say I love you, first, before that part happens though. though with your magic i suppose that could've been skipped without confessing."**

 **Ginny nodded, "Exactly, Harry and Mine's first kiss with each other was in Harry's 6th year after the quidditch final which I took Harry's place as seeker. Though Dean tried to get me to drink something during that, and they already had well given us a soul bond prevention potion so I'm assuming that Dean didn't want to go with Hermione's plan and risk a chance of losing me. But never expected I would ignore the offer."**

 **Bill asked, "You do realize this is an extreme accusation. Let me floo Kingsley and Madame Pompfrey."**

 **Harry and Ginny nodded.**

 **Kingsley said, "Hello, Harry, how are you?"**

 **Harry smiled, "Fine Kingsley, but can potions even after being cleansed from the taker have residue left over?"**

 **Kingsley nodded, "Yes, of course."**

 **Madam Pompfrey said, "What have you done this time, Potter?"**

 **Harry scowled, "Nothing Poppy."**

 **Pompfrey smiled, "Yeah, right. What do you need, William wouldn't have called me."**

 **Harry said, "When did a medical history of all potions that were given to use, or use the spell to examine if me and Ginny were given love repulsion potions and a soul bonded prevention potion."**

 **Madam Pompfrey scanned each of them and luckily they were cleansed thanks to Lily's spell and scowled, "Yep. You were given those potions but you are cleansed completely, but the residue is left behind but not enough to determine who the culprits are. Do you have any idea?"**

 **Harry asnwered, "Thomas and Granger. We need to talk to Hermione first, Kingsley you have veritaserum on you right?"**

 **Hermione waltzed in and Kingsley disarmed and bound her to one of the kitchens chairs which took her by surprise.**

 **Kingsley said, "We are going to be giving you the entire vial of veritaserum, that way you can't fight the effect."**

 **Kingsley pinched her nose and waited until she opened her mouth and poured the entire contents of veritaserum into her mouth.**

 **Hermoine's eyes glazed over.**

 **Kingsley said, "Name."**

 **Hermione answered, in an odd voice. "Hermione Jean Granger."**

 **Kingsley asked, "Occupation."**

 **Hermione said, "7th year student at Hogwarts."**

 **Kingsley asked, "Do you fancy Harry Potter?"**

 **Hermione struggled, "Yes."**

 **Kingsley said, "Did you hate Ginny for still falling in love with Harry?"**

 **Hermione answered, "Yes."**

 **Kingsley asked, "Did you give Harry James Potter and Ginerva Molly Weasley a soul bond prevention potion along with a love repulsion potion?"**

 **Hermione answered, "Yes."**

 **Kingsley asked, "Did you have an accomplice and Why?"**

 **Hermione answered, "Me and Harry were supposed to be together because of the similarity of our names, HJP, HJG. Right and Ginny goes and steals him from me. The accomplice is Dean Andrew Thomas, Ginny's ex boyfriend. He agreed we needed to allow them to be together so Harry could defeat Voldemort. I knew he was going to break up with Ginny afterwards right before we left to hunt the horcruxes but the thing is I didn't realize he already fell in love with Ginny. I realize that after Ron abandoned us during that Christmas, when I looked into his eyes when we danced, I only saw brotherly love for me in those eyes and which was more painful. So I decided to brew a love potion an amourous love potion this year to give to Harry and Ginny later on."**

 **Kingsley gave her the antidote, and saw everyone awake and frowning and disappointed looks in her.**

 **Even the Headmistress came during one of her students questioning.**

 **McGonagall said, "Miss Granger, there is something Dumbledore never told you and mr. Potter. you both aren't an only child. I learned this from his portrait. and Portraits cannot lie as it is an imprint of their previous self's with their memories. You are adopted Miss Granger. Kevin Charles and Jane Jean Granger are your adopted parents, because he obliviated your birth parents in order to find a way to defeat Voldemort, you were born in 1979, Sept 19, 1979, Harry was born July 31, 1980, 10 months difference. Pregnancies last 9 to 10 months in the wizarding world there is no premie babies in the magical world. Yes Lily and James Potter were your birth family. I have the record here with your original name. While Slytherins are allowed to be sibling incestual romantically and other stuff, Gryffindor, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws aren't allowed. Pansy Parkinson parent's are full blooded brother and sister. which is by the way disgusting. Here's the record.**

 **Hermione read the record.**

 **Birth Name: Harmony Jasmine Potter  
Adopted Name: Hermione Jean Granger  
Birthdate: Sept 19, 1979  
Birth Parents: James Charlus Potter and Lily Jasmine Potter formerly Evans.  
Adopted Parents: Kevin Andrew Granger and Jane Jean Granger formerly Johnson.  
Blood Status: Half-blood, but lived as a muggleborn and treated as such.**

 **Hermione said, "This is a lie."**

 **Minerva said, "I assure you, it's not Miss Granger. How would I know just by Albus. Because me and Albus are time-travelers and we are role-models to our past selves."**

 **Hermione asked, "How far?"**

 **Minerva said, "We repeated our entire lives from infancy, not fetus thank good, so Albus and Aberforth are two individuals you know and Ariana is well or was a Golem or clone of someone else who didn't travel in time. You, Miss Granger who is your role-model."**

 **Hermoine shook her head, "No, not possible."**

 **Minerva said, "I'm afraid it is Miss Granger, I know that I am your role-model meaning I am you from an alternate dimension where Harry and Ginny loved each other very very much. and Every time Albus and I die, well, we ended up in alternate dimension and everytime I see alternate couplings, it makes me sick and I try to find a way to fix it based on my original timeline, if not then I allow Harry James Potter to get bored and find the afterlife destination book, in which in turn will give the birth date, death day and the afterlife destination and the reason behind the destination. If Harry and Ginny never end up together well, let's just say they will be going to wizarding hell, no matter what, as would you Miss Granger, if you don't end up with Mr. Ronald Weasley."**

 **Hermione nodded, "I'll take my punishment."**

 **Minerva said, "Very well, Hermione Jean Granger you are hereby expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and we hereby remove your magic to that of squib level and it will become part of the schools property wards."**

 **Hermione felt her magic leaving her. She went back to the muggle world now knowing she can never return.**

 **The same thing happened to Dean which pissed him off further.**

 **Harry proposed to Ginny on her birthday and she accepted the proposal and snogged Harry senseless because of the type of engagement ring she received.**

 **7 months later.**

 **Harry and Ginny got married, Ron was Harry's best man Neville and Seamus were the groomsmen. Luna was the maid of Honor, Hannah and Susan were the bridesmaids.**

 **Harry and Ginny were married by blood and soul bonded and they finally lived happily ever after.**

 **THE END.**


End file.
